CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LA CARTA PERDIDA
by yamazaki
Summary: podra sakura derrotar a esta carta clow, quien sera el joven misterioso realmente, todo esto ymas en su serie los caballeros de apodaca.......errr.........olvidenlo, ese es otra histonia n_n! supongo que tantos juegos de avioncitos me trastornan la mente.


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LA CARTA PERDIDA  
  
Prologo  
  
Esto sucede momentos despues de la creacion de las cartas clow  
Clow- ....seran conocidas como las cartas clow, cartas que fueron creadas por clow, denme su energia para crear a sus respectivos guardianes, haganlo por mi  
De pronto aparecen 2 seres de majestuosa figura  
Yue- que sucede?  
Kerberos- donde estamos?  
Clow- yo soy clow, su creador, tu seras kerberos y tu mision sera cuidar el libro de las cartas clow, y tu seras yue y seras el guardian de las cartas y juez del juicio final  
Kerberos- con mucho gusto aceptamos esta mision  
Yue- ..........  
Clow- tu kerberos, eres el guardian con los poderes del sol asi que te correspondera la carta "light" como tu mas fiel subdita, y tu yue, eres el guardian con los poderes de la luna asi que te correspondera la carta "darkness" como tu mas fiel subdita y juntos el poder de la luz y la oscuridad deberan proteger a las cartas clow de las fuerzas del mal  
Yue- entendido  
De pronto una de las cartas clow comienza a levitar  
Guardian- maestro clow, cual sera mi mision  
Clow- en caso de que alguno de ellos no este tu protegeras a las cartas  
De pronto la carta empieza a correr y toma el libro de las cartas clow  
Guardian- ja! no estare encadenado a tus ordenes clow, tomare la energia de las cartas y sere un ser completo  
Yue y kerberos van tras la carta "guardian"   
Kerberos- detente!  
Guardian- hasta crees, toma esto!  
Guardian lanza una destellante rafaga de energia contra kerberos  
Kerberos- asi que quieres jugar eh, entonces jugaremos  
Y kerberos usa sus ardientes llamas para derener a la carta clow  
Yue- siente el poder de la luna  
Yue usa sus cristales lunares para detener a la carta  
Guardian- no podras vencerme con eso  
Clow- ya fue suficiente  
Guardian- (con un miedo en su interior) eh....  
Clow- detente ahora, debido a los destrozos que pudiste haber ocacionado seras castigado   
Guardian- perdoname  
Clow- lo siento, te removere tus poderes y seras encerrado en el templo de la dinastia wun  
Y clow condena a la carta al encierro  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Capitulo 1: THE GUARDIAN CARD  
  
esta historia comienza varios años despues, 2 meses despues del suceso de "the sealed card" para ser exactos.... ahora el destino ha unido a sakura y a syaoran pero que les depara el futuro? Nadie lo sabe.....  
  
de pronto en la mansion daidouji  
Tomoyo- me da mucho gusto que al fin esten juntos  
Sakura- si, lo se  
Syaoran- es bueno estar contigo sakura  
Sakura se queda sonrrojada  
Sakura- Syaoran, te amo  
Syaoran toma a su chica y le da un tierno beso  
Syaoran- yo tambien te amo sakura  
De pronto se acerca un joven de elegante traje...  
Tomoyo- hola eriol  
Eriol- hola a todos!  
Syaoran- hace tiempo que no nos visitabas eriol  
Eriol- asi es, no habia podido por que el concilio de brujos no me lo habia permitido pero ya estoy aquí  
Tomoyo- disculpa eriol, no gustas tomar algo?  
Eriol- muchas gracias pero no, tengo que irme, solo pase para saludarlos  
Sakura- hasta pronto eriol  
Eriol- cuidense  
El joven mago desaparece despues de salir por la puerta  
Syaoran- casi lo olvido, hoy es el dia del festival, que les parece si vamos  
Sakura- seria genial, asi podria abrazarte en publico y besarte en el tunel del amor  
Syaoran- (todo sonrrojado) esta.. esta bien, vamos  
Tomoyo- si, podre grabarlos, sera muy  
Momentos despues van al festival  
Sakura- que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna  
Syaoran- esta bien  
De pronto sakura se cae de rodillas al suelo y se tapa los ojos  
Tomoyo- sakura, que sucede?  
Sakura tiene una vision   
Syaoran- que te pasa amor?  
Sakura- acabo... acabo de tener una vision  
Syaoran y que viste  
Sakura- no estoy muy segura, lo unico que alcanse a ver fue la cilueta de un hombre parado en la parte mas alta de la torre del reloj  
Syaoran- a lo mejor eriol vino a ponernos otra prueba  
Tomoyo- podria ser  
Sakura- no, el era mucho mas alto que eriol, posiblemente era un hombre adulto con un ojo de oro  
Tomoyo- llamemos a kero, a lo mejor sabe algo  
Sakura- esta bien  
sakura toma el telefono y llama a su casa  
Kero- quien habla?  
Sakura- soy yo kero! Ocupo que me des informacion acerca de una persona  
Kero- y quien es esa persona?  
Sakura- exactamente no lo se, pero tenia un ojo de oro, por lo que pude ver en mi sueño el era un hombre adulto y estaba parado sobre la torre del reloj  
Kero- no lo se, tendre que colgarte, debo investigar eso sakura  
Sakura- esta bien, cuidate  
Kero cuelga el telefono con sutilesa   
Kero- en que estaba? Ah si, recorde que tengo algo importante que hacer  
Y el pequeño guardian decide seguir jugando su videojuego, ya en el parque de diversiones  
Sakura- que tal si ganas ese muñeco en el tiro al blanco syaoran?  
Syaoran- claro que si  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez   
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
........y asi pasan alrededor de 45 minutos en el tiro al blanco  
Sakura- syaoran, ahorita vengo, solo voy a comprarle comida a kero ok?  
Syaoran- esta bien  
syaoran pierde  
Syaoran- otra vez  
sakura pasa cercas del lago y decide contemplar la hermosa vista  
Sakura- hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo asi  
En eso pasa un apuesto joven vestido con una gabardina negra con botones blancos, de cabellera negra y unos penetrantes ojos color obsidiana, tambien cargaba con unas botan negras con suela metalica y un extraño kanji que se traduce como "evil" forjado en su frente tropieza con sakura  
Sakura- oiga, que le pasa  
?????- disculpe, no fue mi intencion  
en eso el joven misterioso se marcha y sakura se queda molesta  
Sakura- hay, por que la gente de hoy en dia es tan descuidada   
Momentos despues se siente la presencia de una carta clow  
Syaoran- no... no puede ser  
Tomoyo- que sucede?  
De pronto el cielo comienza a nublarse por completo  
Sakura- que esta sucediendo, por que se siente la presencia de una carta clow, que no ya las habia transformado todas? Que esta sucediendo  
En eso aparece "guardian" la ultima carta clow  
Guardian- donde estas reed?   
Syaoran- quien eres y por que estas aquí?  
Guardian- yo soy guardian y vine a cobrar venganza en contra de clow reed y al parecer tu tienes bastante poder el cual sera util para derrotar a ese desgraciado que me obligo a vivir encerrado hasta el dia de hoy  
Syaoran- por que habria de ayudarte en tu intento para vengarte de eriol  
Guardian- yo nunca te pregunte si querias ayudarme, solo dije que tu poder me serviria  
En eso guardian hace un agil salto hasta donde esta syaoran y empieza a drenar su poder  
Syaoran- sueltame!  
En eso llega sakura  
Sakura- sueltalo  
Guardian- (con voz malefica) mas comida, muajajajaja  
Sakura- dejalo ahora  
Guardian- como gustes  
guardian se come a syaoran al   
Guardian- con el poder que obtuve con esta fusion sera suficiente para poder derrotarte  
Sakura- fusion?  
Guardian- si, cuando me fusiono con un ser obtengo sus habilidades y me hago mas fuerte  
Sakura- no puede ser  
En eso guardian saca su espada y se prepara para atacar a sakura  
Guardian- muere!!!  
Sakura usa el poder de salto y esquiva el corte desgarrador de la espada de guardian  
Sakura- espada!  
sakura decide combatir a guardian con su mismo juego  
Guardian- no podras escapar   
guardian crea un circulo de fuego con sus poderes dejando encerrados a la maestra de las cartas y a el  
Sakura- brindame alas para salir de aquí, vuelo!  
Guardian- asi que te gusta hacerte la escurridisa  
guardian se transforma en un dragon y persigue a sakura  
Guardian- toma esto!!  
guardian usa su terrible lanzallamas sobre sakura  
Sakura- aaaaahhhhhh  
Sakura cae en el pasto, despues guardian aterriza y se transforma de nuevo  
Guardian- ahora, solo es cuestion de paralizarte  
guardian usa su poder mental para detener a sakura  
Sakura- no, como es posible que tengas la presencia de una carta clow siendo un hechisero  
Guardian- en verdad crees que soy humano?  
Sakura- eh??  
Guardian- no importa, te drenare el poder  
De pronto guardian se prepara para drenar la energia de sakura pero al parecer algo lo detiene  
Sakura- ......*por que tarda tanto?*  
Syaoran- mientras estemos juntos no te dejare que la dañes  
Sakura- (pensativa) syaoran, estas bien?  
Syaoran- si, y no dejare que te ataque mientras estoy dentro de el  
Guardian- maldito, sabias que al fusionarnos entrarias en mi cuerpo impidiendome absorber su poder  
Syaoran- lo supe desde un principio, esa fue una de las lecciones que mi madre me enseño mientras aprendia a usar la magia  
Sakura- eres genial syaoran *entonces el lo sabia....*  
sakura aprovecha el momento y se libera  
Guardian- salte de mi cuerpo  
guardian expulsa al joven agresivamente  
Syaoran- sakura, hay algo que debes saber sobre el  
Sakura- que es lo que pasa?  
Syaoran- el es una carta clow, en un pricipio el era el 3er guardian del libro pero fue destituido por tratar de robar el libro y clow lo obligo a permanecer encerrado en el templo de la dinastia wun pero no pude saber como es que escapo  
Sakura- es por eso que se sentia la presencia de una carta a pesar de que tenga forma humana  
Syaoran- esa no es su vedadera forma, es solo la que usa para pasar desapersivido  
Guardian- rayos, creo que ya saben demasiado, tendre que matarlos  
Sakura- si es una carta entonces puedo transformarla  
Syaoran- asi es!  
Sakura- carta que fuiste creada por clow, regresa a tu humilde forma que mereces  
En eso la carta es protegida por una especie de escudo  
Guardian- no sirve tu hechizo, jajajajajajaja, soy demasiado fuerte  
De pronto aparece el joven misterioso con el que sakura se habia topado   
Ohjiro- lo siento sakura, esta carta me pertenece  
Guardian- yo no soy de nadie  
El joven usa su poder y absorbe a guardian  
Sakura- el.... el... el es el...  
Syaoran- que pasa sakura?  
Sakura- el es el tipo con el que me tropese antes de venir a ayudarte  
Syaoran- pero que tiene de especial?  
Sakura- tambien es el tipo del ojo dorado  
El joven empieza a levitar y desaparece, momentos de eso el cielo regresa a la normalidad  
  
Aquí termina el 1er capitulo de esta mugrosa historia, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues ni modo, supongo que es por que no tengo talento, cuidense y sean felices, no como yo 


End file.
